Commercial electric or hybrid vehicles, such as Class 6-8 trucks with electric or hybrid powertrains, have considerable battery requirements. Given the large number of batteries included in such commercial vehicles, the placement of the batteries is not a trivial matter. Weight distribution, non-interference with other components, and/or other factors is also relevant for batteries that are used to store electrical energy used by electric or hybrid powertrains.
In some instances, the chassis of a large commercial vehicle may be configured to be flexible in torsion. Chassis flexibility, among other things, allows the vehicle to maneuver over uneven terrain while keeping the tires in contact with the ground for stability and traction. When components such as battery storage systems are mounted on a chassis that is flexible in torsion, the battery storage system is also subject to movement originating from the chassis. Such movement or flexing of the battery storage system is undesirable. The batteries and/or the structures holding the batteries subject to movement or flexing originating from the chassis may experience, among other things, performance deterioration, component deterioration, component failure, or possibly electrical discharge, and in extreme circumstances, cause a fire and/or explode. While the batteries may be replaced well ahead of its rated end of useful life to address premature wear and tear associated with movements originating from the chassis, the high cost of premature replacement is cost prohibitive. Frequent service and battery replacement also may not eliminate possible performance issues or fire or explosive hazards that would be present while mounted to the chassis.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a component, such as a battery storage system, mounted on a chassis to be configured to address undesirable movement or flexibility of the chassis.